


An Open Secret

by Alethia



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, OT3, Threesomes Solve All Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like we keep secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for staubundsterne for 4_a_star. Many thanks to [](http://ricochet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ricochet**](http://ricochet.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/576433.html).

Nathan shut the door of his truck and frowned at Audrey. "I hate domestic disturbance calls. I always get hit over the head."

"Maybe you should duck."

"I'll try that, thanks."

Audrey smiled, blond hair shining in the sunlight of the clear day. Crisp, or so everyone said. Not that Nathan could feel it. 

Her look turned knowing as she started toward the house. "Why, Nathan, whatever happened to extolling the virtues of the small-town cop?"

"Doesn't apply to calls that send me to the hospital. Had more concussions than a pro hockey team," he said as he followed. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. And hey, even in the worst case, at least you can't feel it," she said, pausing by the tall, snarled shrubs that screened the house from view. 

"I appreciate your compassion."

"No problem. Now what's the problem? Everything seems quiet here."

A shotgun blast reverberated through the stillness. Instantly, Nathan and Audrey both drew their sidearms. They ducked past the shrubs and advanced up the pebbled driveway.

Pamela Davis stood on her porch, shotgun pointed vaguely in the direction of Janie Evans, six years old now and defiantly holding her ground—

With Duke standing ten feet back, hands up, wooden delivery crate on the ground not far away. 

Of course Duke was here. _Of course_. 

"Shoulda known," Nathan said, low. 

"I heard that, Nathan," Duke said, false cheer in his voice. He glanced back at the two of them, the tension around his eyes belying his sunny disposition. "Oh, look, the cavalry's arrived," he said, turning back to Pamela. "Time to put the gun down, Pamela. Wouldn't want to upset Nathan, now."

"Ma'am, put the gun down," Audrey called.

Pamela swung toward them, gun training around waist level. She wasn't pointing it _at_ them, exactly, but it was a fine distinction. 

"Drop it, Pamela," Nathan said, adding his voice to the chorus. 

"Not until everybody's off my property," Pamela said, forceful and not all there. She wore jeans, a flannel shirt, hiking boots—just like she always did. Except Nathan could see the tension in her frame, the air with which she carried herself, like someone pushed past their limits. From what, he couldn't begin to guess. 

"I'm okay with that," Duke agreed. "How about you, Janie, you okay with that?" he asked, using his not inconsiderable charm.

Didn't work. 

"I just wanna get my ball!" Janie insisted. She pointed to where a soccer ball had rolled up against the side of the house and was now resting innocently in the dirt of a dilapidated flowerbed. 

Armed standoff over a wayward soccer ball. Wonderful. 

"Not worth dying over, kid," Duke grated out. Nathan silently agreed...not that he'd tell Duke that. It was the principle of the thing. 

Audrey stepped in, pitching her voice to soothing: "Everybody just calm down. Pamela, nobody needs to get hurt here." 

"I can't—everyone needs to stay back. Stay away! I don't want to hear—why can't you just _listen_?!" Pamela said, shuffling herself back, clearly frustrated. She looked down, retreating into herself slightly. 

Audrey moved forward, holding out a quelling hand. "I hear you, Pamela, I do. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Nathan paced her, coming up even with Duke. "What are you even doing here?" he muttered.

"My monthly delivery," he said, gesturing at the nearby wooden crate. "How'd I know she was gonna go all Winchesterand pull a shotgun on me?"

"And yet you're still here."

"Who do you think called the station? She was already arguing with the kid when I got here. What? You think I'd just run away?" 

Nathan cut a quick glance at him. 

"You did," Duke accused. "Now that's just—that's just uncharitable, that's what it is."

Audrey continued trying to soothe Pamela: "I'm just gonna put my gun away—"

"Parker," Nathan called, putting 'I deeply object' into his tone of voice. 

Which, typically, Audrey ignored, holstering her weapon. "—and we'll talk."

Duke whistled through his teeth, low. "Guess we know who wears the pants in this partnership."

"Stop talking or _I'll_ shoot you," Nathan said. 

Pamela shook her head. "I don't want to talk. I want to be left alone," she reiterated, shotgun bobbing up with her vehemence. It was getting too close to actually pointing at Audrey for Nathan's liking. 

"I understand that," Audrey said. "But you have to understand that we can't have you shooting at innocent kids."

"She came onto my property!"

"You think she deserves to be shot for that?" Audrey asked calmly, the paragon of reason. 

Janie stepped forward, impatient as only a kid could be; Pamela immediately swung the gun back toward her. "Stop!" she shouted. 

"You stop! Stop acting crazy!" Janie actually stomped her foot in six-year-old high dudgeon. 

Duke tried again: "Hey Janie, how about I get your ball and bring it to you?"

Janie looked back at him, brown eyes searching. She nodded. Duke nodded back. 

Then she took off, running toward the side of the house and the ball. Duke instantly sprinted after her. 

Pamela's eyes widened, her gun coming up—

Just as Audrey stepped in front of it, between her and Janie and Duke, too far to grab the gun but a big enough obstacle to take the brunt of any blast. 

_Dammit_. 

Nathan pushed forward a few more steps, angling himself to rush her if need be.

Janie grabbed the ball just as Duke got to her, hauling both up and backing quickly away. 

"Take it easy," Audrey said to Pamela, hands out, nonthreatening.

Nathan gritted his teeth. Duke passed by, carrying Janie and her ball off to safety. 

"We can work this out," Audrey continued. 

Nathan scoffed. "She drew on two police officers. She can work it out in a jail cell."

Audrey spared him an exasperated glance. "Not helping, Nathan."

"It's the truth."

"It is the truth," Pamela agreed. Stilling suddenly, she looked at Audrey. "So why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"I'm sorry?" Audrey asked.

"Ever since—everyone tells me the truth, nothing but the truth. But not you." She almost looked _happy_ about that. The shotgun tipped toward the floor. 

Nathan's aim didn't waver at all.

Duke jogged back up to stand beside Nathan. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

"Get out of here, Duke," Nathan said. 

"That'd be the smart thing to do. Turns out, I'm not so smart."

"Finally we agree on something."

"Come now, Nathan. You don't really believe that. It's just your way of pulling my pigtails."

Nathan looked at him askance. In his peripheral, he could see Audrey doing the same. 

Duke looked from one to the other. "What? It's the truth."

"More truth. I'm sensing a trend here," Nathan offered. Then he froze, realizing what he'd said. What he'd _admitted to_. 

Duke's expression turned downright delighted, way too gleeful for someone being held at gunpoint. Dammit.

Audrey turned back to Pamela like nothing was amiss. "That the issue, Pamela? Everyone tells the truth around you? That's your trouble?"

Pamela crumpled, dropping to her porch steps and setting the shotgun down. "Ever since my Jimmy died," she admitted. "I can't stop it. I know people can't help themselves. They have to tell the truth, whatever truth happens through their head. Can't stop themselves. But it's just...cruel."

Audrey tentatively stepped toward her, knelt, and took the shotgun. She moved it out of Pamela's immediate reach, but didn't get up, just stayed there, laying her hand over Pamela's.

Nathan marveled a little at how she could follow procedure without bringing attention to it. He relaxed and holstered his own weapon. 

"I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it's all going to be okay," Audrey said in that way she had, where you truly believed that yes, she could fix everything. 

Maybe she could. 

"I just want to go back to the way things were," Pamela said, voice trembling. 

"It's not really going to be okay, though. Not until the Troubles are over, anyway," Duke offered.

Audrey shot a frustrated look at Duke. "I'm starting to see the problem," Audrey said to Pamela.

Pamela smiled wearily. "That's downright tame compared to what I've heard."

"Just out of curiosity, what have you heard?" Duke asked. 

"Duke, stop trying to use this to your advantage," Nathan shot back. 

"What?" Duke asked, defensive. "Tell me you're not curious about people's deep dark secrets."

Nathan bit back the gut-deep _need_ to agree. Now that he knew about her trouble, he could feel the compulsion—like an itch you couldn't not scratch. 

But then, Nathan didn't itch. 

"Not the same way you are: wanting to exploit them to your own advantage," Nathan bit out. It was the truth, but it was a nicer version of the truth.

Pamela spoke up, "The effect goes away at around ten feet. I suggest you back up."

Nathan looked at Duke. Duke shrugged and turned back to Pamela. "Nah, we're good. It's not like we keep secrets."

Audrey, Pamela, and Nathan all blinked at him.

"What? What's the worst he's got? Everybody knows that Nathan wants me—oh, and Audrey— _desperately_. It's what they call an open secret."

Nathan swallowed and pushed past the rush of embarrassment—in front of Audrey, God—and went on the offensive: "Me? More like _you_ want _me_."

Duke waved his hand in the air, like that was utterly inconsequential. "So it's mutual. Doesn't change my point. Also, Pamela, while I grant that your trouble is inconvenient, I really think you're underestimating the upside." 

"Mutual?" Nathan asked him. 

"You're really very slow sometimes, Nathan," Duke informed him sagely. "Audrey agrees."

Audrey shook her head at both of them. "Come on, Pamela. Let's go inside and leave the boys to work it out."

Pamela actually seemed a little amused by the situation as she and Audrey disappeared inside. Nathan remained _back there_ —with the mutual thing, and—

"Mutual?" Nathan asked again. 

Duke looked skyward for a moment, some kind of exasperation, then back at Nathan. "I don't know where you've been. I am not subtle. You are _really_ not subtle."

"I am—"

"—all up in my space—"

"That's you!"

"Coming around to rough me up with no provocation—"

"Your existence is provocation. Also, you're a criminal." That was all the provocation Nathan needed. Because he was the law and those were the rules. 

Duke actually rolled his eyes. Then reached out and grabbed a fistful of Nathan's flannel shirt. 

Nathan couldn't feel the touch but he suddenly found himself right in Duke's space, smelling him, tasting him— 

As Duke _kissed him_. Because he apparently wanted him—

No secrets his ass. 

Nathan pulled away. "You know I can't feel this, right?" True, but he could still taste something minty and sweet, from when Duke had _kissed him_. 

Duke sighed the sigh of one greatly put upon. "You make things so very difficult."

***

Audrey reappeared not long after, smirking at the meager distance now between Nathan and Duke. 

Nathan schooled his expression. He wouldn't dare hope. Duke may have been telling the truth as he knew it, but he hadn't said anything about Audrey. Nathan could at least appear brave in the face of imminent disappointment. 

"Guess you got hit over the head again," Audrey offered as she stepped between them. She grabbed each of their wrists and it was a shock to the system, air suddenly beautifully crisp in his mouth as he inhaled, could feel _everything_ —

"Guess so," Nathan managed to get out. 

Audrey let go, studying him with a soft look as the world reverted to its usual flatness. 

"I'd apologize for not protecting you, but well. I think you'll live."

"Are you two done?" Duke asked, looking between them. "I mean, I'm not opposed to trading witty banter, but I'd prefer somewhere far more private with far fewer clothes."

Nathan nodded at Duke. " _He_ may not live." 

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"After I kill him," Nathan clarified. 

Duke made an offended noise. "You and what army?"

"Guess I'll have to stick around, make sure you boys play nice," Audrey said as she headed for the truck, something promising in her voice. 

"Guess so."

***

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, fav lines...all are welcome.


End file.
